The House in the Countryside
by Zeroye
Summary: Basically PWP. Matthew, stranded for a place to stay, is offered a room by the ever so charming Francis. Franada, slash, lemon, etc. R&R.


I am so sorry if this sucks, but I got bored, and a friend wanted some Franada, so here it is. ;-; _

Francis had never been picky about his evening... partners, and it was no big secret.. It's not like they had meant anything, so to him, it had never mattered. But now, as he looked at the smaller blonde across the room, it mattered. Matthew was so frail, and so innocent. He never spoke up much, and Francis found it so adorable. But Francis couldn't expect that Matthew would even look twice at him. He was dirty, and in his own opinion, Francis shouldn't be allowed to love anyone.

Matthew was possibly the most gorgeous thing Francis had ever laid eyes on. Even though Matthew resembled his brother in every way, Matthew seemed to be more dazzling to Francis. The younger boy's soft blonde hair, the way his voice came softy out of those luscious pink lips, the way his hips swayed a little when he walked. It was all amazing to Francis.

The sun was setting, and his thoughts were broken by the soft noise of a yawn, which came from the spectacular blonde that was always on Francis' mind. Francis stood then, and moved across the room, to where the boy stood, and placed a gentle hand on his small shoulder. The boy looked at him shyly, and blushed a little. Francis swore in his head, and shifted his feet, attempting to comfort the tightening in his pants.

Matthew had been staying at Francis' country home, due to some issues with his brother or something like that. Francis didn't want to pry about it. So when the boy had complained about needing a place to go, Francis had generously offered him the spare bedroom.

Looking at the younger boy, Francis smiled. "Come on, you should get some sleep. I'll escort you to your room." His own voice was calm, and he accented the kind words with his trademark flirtatious smile. He chided himself in his mind for it however. He couldn't taint this one. Not Matthew. He was too innocent, too perfect.

Matthew nodded, and Francis led him slowly out of the room, and down the hall, to where he would be sleeping. Opening the guest room door, he shuffled over to the window, and looked out as the sun finished setting, and then shut the curtains. Turning back the other boy, he gave a soft smile, and watched as Matthew silently stepped towards the bed, but stopped, and looked straight at him. After a few moments of awkward silence, Francis nodded, and moved to exit the room.

"Goodnight then," Francis spoke, however before he managed to get to the door, something stopped him. That something happened to be Matthew, who was clutching the back of Francis' purple jacket. A small whisper was then heard from the younger male.

"Please... stay with me tonight..." Francis was in such a shock, that he ceased to move. Had he really just heard those words escape the other blonde's mouth? Slowly, Francis turned himself so that he was facing the other man. Matthew was looking down at the ground, the blush evident on his face. Before the French man could reply, Matthew stuttered out again. "I'm sorry... that was stupid. I'll leave, I'm sure I can stay with someone else... I'm so sorry."

The young male was crying softly now, hiding his face in his hands. Francis put a hand on the boy's shoulder, and one under the male's chin, bringing Matthew's face up to meet his own. The younger boy was wide eyed for a moment, but quickly shut the shining violet orbs, pushing into the kiss as well.

Francis stopped, and pulled away suddenly. "Please... it can't be me... I don't deserve you. I'm dirty... I'll taint you." He didn't move from his lingering position above the boy, and kept a steady gaze at the still watery eyes. Unexpectedly, Matthew's fists clamped onto the front of Francis' coat, and pulled him down to meet his eyes.

"I don't care... I want you. It's always... been you." With that, the younger male pulled their faces together, sealing Matthew's argument with another searing kiss. Francis growled a little, letting his instincts take over for him. Francis pushed the younger boy onto the bed behind him, pinning Matthew underneath his own body. Matthew's arms wrapped themselves around Francis' neck, locking them together.

Francis broke the kiss once more, this time to sit up, and pull off the younger man's sweater. Throwing it off to the side, he leaned down once more, beginning to nip and suck at Matthew's neck. The younger boy mewled, and gave a small shiver. Francis expertly drew his lips down the other boy's chest, stopping at this nipple. He sucked lightly on the pink nub, earning a soft moan from the smaller boy.

He ground his hips roughly against the other males, their arousals brushing against one another through layers of cloth. Francis himself let out a low growl at the sensation, and his hands traveled down the boy's torso, stopping at the border of his pants. Skilled hands swiftly undid the buttons, and then dragged down the zipper. Matthew lifted his hips up, allowing the older male to yank of Matthew's pants; along with the red silk boxers the other boy wore.

Francis took a moment to take in the boy's body. He looked absolutely delicious with his creamy skin, and long legs, and that adorable blush that was staining his cheeks at that exact moment. A small smile played on Francis' lips, and he moved again to press his lips firmly against the other boys. Matthew moaned a little into the kiss, but then broke it, whispering to Francis.

"Please... let me." And with that, he had rolled them both over so that Matthew was above Francis, straddling his waist. His slender fingers worked hastily, removing the clothing that was in the way of his new lover's body. After throwing the man's long coat and shirt somewhere in the room, his hands made their way down, clumsily trying to undo the man's belt. Francis smiled, and sat up a little, deciding to aid the other male. He removed his own pants quickly, again throwing the article away to an unknown destination in the room.

The younger blonde then pulled away Francis' underwear, tossing them aside. He moved himself so that his head was at the older man's groin, and nervously placed a hand around the man's arousal. This earned a small grunt from the man, and Matthew smiled, enjoying the reaction that he got from the man.

He slowly began stroking the swollen organ, which caused the older of the two to release a series of moans and grunts. Timidly, he licked at the tip of the appendage, before placing it in his mouth. Whilst he bobbed his head, the older male placed both of his hands in Matthew's golden locks, and threw his own head back, thoroughly enjoying the experience.

Matthew smiled internally, loving that he could make Francis feel like that. Francis slowly felt himself about to come, but he halted the blonde before that moment had arrived. He pulled up gently on the blondes head, and placed three fingers by the boy's mouth, and only said one thing.

"Suck."

The smaller blonde did so obediently, taking the fingers into his wet cavern, and running his tongue over the soft pads of the older blonde's fingers, causing the man to shudder a little bit. After Francis decided that his fingers were adequately lubricated, he brought his nimble hand to the boy's nether regions, and pressed his index finger against the boy's tight opening.

"You'll need to relax, or it'll hurt even more... you've never done this before, right?" Francis asked smoothly, his other fingers wrapping themselves around the boys arousal, lightly brushing over it and squeezing in all the right spots.

Matthew's blush deepened, and he nodded, attempting to relax his body. Despite his best efforts, he could still feel the growing nervousness growing in the pit of his stomach. He wanted this, more than anything he wanted this, but he couldn't help but be nervous as he felt the older man press a slick digit against his entrance.

Francis made a face of worry as he slowly pressed a finger into the younger boy. He pushed in so that he was up to his knuckle, then gave the boy a moment to adjust before commencing the process of pumping his finger. The boy's face showed his discomfort, but it wasn't pain. Not yet.

A small moan gathered in Matthew's throat as he felt the strange intrusion move within him, curling and pumping against his tightness. Francis only smirked and pursed his lips as he entered another finger quickly, stretching the petite blonde. The younger man's face contorted with what appeared to be pain, but quickly changed to pleasure as Francis' fingers worked their magic.

Francis angled his fingers differently, aiming for the boy's prostate, and he was rewarded in his search, as the boy's soft moaning increased into a loud cry of enjoyment. Francis could feel the need for release growing quickly within him, and he hastened his movements. He managed to slip another finger into the boy, and there was not change of expression on the boy's visage. His fingers were brushing and prodding the boys sweet spot with every move, sending the boy into a frenzy.

After deeming the boy prepared, Francis once again collected the bottle of lubricant, and dispensed a generous amount into the palm of his hand. He coated himself in it, his member now twitching with want. He placed himself at the boys entrance, and looked him in the eye endearingly.

"I know I've asked this so many times, but... you absolutely sure you want this? We can't go back after tonight..." His mind was frantic, despite his calm facade. What if the boy rejected him now? Even worse, what if the boy regretted it afterward? He couldn't seem to shake the feeling that he was hurting the younger male from himself.

Matthew's only response to Francis' qualms was to wrap his thin legs around the French man's waist, causing Francis' prodding arousal to begin pushing into the younger boy. The older of the two moved to kiss Matthew, and as their lips tangled, Francis pushed himself in to the hilt, causing Matthew to cry out into the kiss. Francis placed small loving kisses on the boy's face and neck, whispering calming words in French to him.

Matthew was in pain, and he couldn't seem to get used to the large intrusion inside of him, no matter how much he squirmed around. There were tears pooled in his eyes, and each time one escaped, he felt the older boy's lips clean it away. Moments that seemed like hours passed, and Matthew no longer felt the stinging pain of the act, and it had faded into a dull pulsing sensation within him. With his shaking voice, he quietly told Francis to move, and Francis only nodded, and began to move slowly,, still feeling guilty about causing the boy pain.

He quickened his pace gradually, and the smaller boy began moving his hips along with him, creating steady rhythm between them. Any trace of pain that the boy had felt before was now forgotten, and his expression was now one of ecstasy, with his eyes closed and his mouth hung open, continuously attempting to shout Francis' name and being cut off by his own moans. Francis was concentrating hard on hitting the boys prostate once again, something that he achieved quickly, earning him an even louder cry of his name, this time complete.

Their rhythm quickly fell, with Matthew being unable to do anything anymore except lay there with his hands clenching the headboard above them, and Francis needing a quicker pace. The French man was now just moving as quickly as he could, trying to get Matthew to release quickly by slamming into his prostate sporadically.

His wish was fulfilled as heard the other boy give his loudest cry yet, and he then let himself finish, even giving his own small cry as he did so before pulling out and collapsing on top of him. He rolled them over lazily, so that Matthew was on top of him, and they lay there for a long while, until they both felt the chill of not being clothed. Francis then got up and disappeared for a moment, before coming back with a face cloth to clean up the mess they made together. He cleaned up the boy first, making sure he was alright as well. He tossed the cloth somewhere in the room, and crawled back into the bed with the young blonde.

He covered them both up and brought Matthew in closer to him, burying his nose into the boys soft hair. As Matthew drifted off to sleep, the only thing he could hear was Francis' suave voice whispering into his ear.

"J'taime."


End file.
